


Nella trappola di Alucard/Dracula

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ondata di sangue [4]
Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Dracula Influence/References, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Rivisitazione in chiave classica, ossia quella del libro 'Dracula', dei nostri personaggi.“Questa storia partecipa alla challenge di Halloween (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.“Questa storia prende spunto da ‘Dracula’”.





	Nella trappola di Alucard/Dracula

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Rosario+Vampire.  
> Libro: Dracula.  
> Numero parole: 783.

Nella trappola di Alucard/Dracula

 

Moka si fermò a osservare la rosa rossa, i suoi petali carnosi bagnati dalla rugiada e le foglie verde scuro, dal bordo seghettato, che la avvolgevano.

< È così bella. Però questo non è il suo periodo, come mai non è sfiorita? > si domandò.

Il fruscio delle fronde dei due grandi alberi, che facevano ombra in quel punto dove si trovava la giovane, venne coperto dal sibilo del vento. I lunghi capelli rosa di Moka le ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

Moka intravide un’ombra con la coda dell’occhio, due occhi di brace che la fissavano. Batté le palpebre e si voltò in quella direzione, vedendo solo il ciottolato della strada.

< Sarà stata suggestione? > si chiese, avanzando. Si strinse nella giacchetta che indossava e avanzò con passo veloce, una goccia di pioggia le cadde sul viso. Alzò lo sguardo ed osservò il cielo annuvolato, corrugò la fronte e accelerò ancor di più il passo.

La luce del sole stava scomparendo oltre i grigi palazzi e i lampioni si erano accesi uno dopo l’altro, la loro fioca luce attirava nugoli di falene.

< Da quando la mia migliore amica è morta, mi sembra sempre di vedere mostri dove non ci sono. Lo so che il suo è stato solo un malessere, ero con lei mentre sfioriva, ma non riesco a togliermelo dalla testa > pensò. Estrasse dalla borsa le chiavi del suo appartamento e del palazzo dov’era ubicato, aprì, entrò e si richiuse l’uscio alle spalle, accese la luce elettrica e salì lungo l’androne. Arrivò alla porta del suo appartamento e la fece scattare, entrando.

Il suo fidanzato era seduto sul divano, guardava lo schermo della televisione con sguardo vacuo, l’audio al minimo sembrava un ronzio.

< Lo strano comportamento del mio povero Tsukune non aiuta per niente. Non è più stato lo stesso da quando è tornato per quell’affare in Transilvania. I dottori hanno detto che è normale non ricordi, lo shock di essere quasi stato sbranato dai lupi è stato troppo, ma… non ci sono mai stati così tanti segreti tra noi > pensò Moka. Si grattò il collo, lo aveva arrossato e c’erano due piccoli buchi. Controllò che la porta d’ingresso fosse chiusa, appese la propria giacca e raggiunse Tsukune, sedendosi al suo fianco.

Tsukune la guardò, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da delle profonde occhiaie. Rabbrividì osservando il pallore sulle gote della sua fidanzata, le sue labbra tirate a mostrare i denti.

“Non lo indovinerai mai, ma anche oggi piove. L’ennesima giornata uggiosa di Londra” scherzò la giovane.

Tsukune volse lo sguardo e spense la televisione.

 

_Alucard si accomodò in una poltrona rosso sangue, si passò la mano tra i lisci capelli mori e si portò una sigaretta alle labbra, inspirò il profumo della nicotina._

_Tsukune deglutì rumorosamente, osservando le unghie aguzze dell’altro._

_< Non posso dirgli che ho cercato per tutto il giorno di scappare da questo dannato castello, ma le uniche finestre aperte sono quelle che danno sullo strapiombo  > disse. I suoi occhi erano cerchiati da delle occhiaie e il sudore gli scivolava lungo la schiena. _

“ _A-anche oggi avete già pranzato, vero?” domandò con voce tremante._

_Alucard ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi._

“ _Siete come al solito molto intelligente. Volete che controlliamo gli ultimi incartamenti? Non vedo l’ora di vedere le splendide foto della casa a Londra che mi state vendendo. Come vi ho detto, quel paese mi affascina. Anche se in questo luogo i miei avi hanno visto i loro natali, è tempo di ‘conquistare’ nuove terre, allargare i propri orizzonti” disse._

_Tsukune indietreggiò, le gambe gli tremavano._

“ _C’è possibilità di rivedere il mio specchietto per la barba? Me lo avete sottratto ieri” esalò._

_Alucard espirò una nuvoletta di fumo e fece cadere a terra la sigaretta, pestandola sotto il piede._

“ _Assolutamente no. Non posso permettervi di tagliarvi di nuovo, avvocato, voi e ogni goccia del vostro sangue siete troppo preziosi” disse mellifluo._

 

Tsukune deglutì rumorosamente.

< Come vorrei raccontarti, Moka mia cara, le pene che ho dovuto patire, prigioniero di quel mostro e delle sue spose. Ancora adesso mi sorprendo di essere sopravvissuto > pensò.

“Non hai dormito bene nemmeno stanotte? Eppure avevi preso il sonnifero” disse roco.

Moka abbassò lo sguardo, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli rosa.

“Faccio incubi atroci. Tu, invece, hai smesso ultimamente. Quando ti addormenti sembri un macigno, niente riesce a destarti” disse.

Tsukune fece un sorriso storto.

“Spero che presto anche tu possa tornare a riposare serena” le augurò.

Alucard, tramutato in un pipistrello, li fissava dalla finestra.

< Presto sarete entrambi miei succubi. Lei è già quasi totalmente una vampira e tu diverrai il suo servo. Non avrei potuto desiderare finale migliore > pensò, volando sul tetto della casa.

 

 


End file.
